Land of Lost Friends
by ZombieSpaceKittie
Summary: When Johanna is arrested for protecting a friend, she knows she will soon be floated. Instead, she finds herself amongst a group of juveniles headed to the Earth, along with the girl she promised to protect, and two ghosts from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I would love to hear what you guys think about the story and how you think I could improve it! Even ideas would be awesome! Thanks everyone for viewing. This is actually my first fanfiction besides for numerous RP's that I've done. :) Thanks again 3**

Johanna sat on the narrow bed of her cell, staring out into the darkness of space. "Soon I will be out there", she thought. She wondered why she wasn't already out there, they only kept juveniles in cells for this long and she was 22, meaning any crime she was accused of was punishable by death, even though the only crime Johanna was guilty for was protecting a friend, and look where that had gotten her. The cell door opened and Abby Griffin appeared from behind it. "Jo?" She whispered. Johanna's eyes welled with tears as she wrapped her arms around her. "What's going on Abby? I should have been floated by now." She sobbed. "Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay. Jaha has made plans to send 100 of the imprisoned juveniles to Earth, to see if it is livable," Johanna pulled away, shock covering her face. "But-but I'm not a juvenile Abby." She sighed. "No, but I convinced Jaha that you would be a good asset to the group since you where my apprentice. You can help them survive Johanna, help Clarke survive." Abby choked on her daughter's name. "Please Johanna, keep her safe for me." Abby swallowed back tears. "I promise Abby, I won't forget what you've done for me. I'll do whatever I can. Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around Abby's neck on last time.

Johanna scanned the crowd of juveniles as she stepped onto the drop ship, her gaze falling on Clarke Griffin's golden blonde hair. Johanna had known Clarke for a long time, ever since she had become her mother's apprentice when she was 16, but had never really talked to Clarke outside of the clinic. Clarke's gaze met hers and motioned for her to sit next to her. Johanna complied and made her way towards her. "Johanna? What are you doing here?" She asked. Clarke had been arrested three months before she had, which was probably the reason she seemed so shocked to see her, either that or like herself, had figured she'd been dead by now. "Oh you know that mom of yours." She tried smiling, something she hadn't done in a while. Clarke returned her smile for a brief second, only for another thought to cross her mind. "What did you do?" She said, almost in a whisper. Johanna's heart ached at the question. "I'd, rather not talk about it." Clarke sensed Johanna's overwhelming sadness and backed away from the question, not wanting to pry. "So, you ready to see Earth?" Suddenly, a sharp jolt pushed Johanna's body against the back of her seat. Johanna closed her eyes, not only trying to conceal her fear but also largely concentrating on holding down her vomit.

Finally Johanna felt another large jolt, realizing it was the drop ship making contact with the ground, Johanna opened her eyes to see everyone unbuckling their belts and making their way to the front of the ship. "No!" She heard Clarke say. "The air could be toxic!" Had Clarke already unbuckled and made her way to the front of the ship as well? She hadn't even realized she had moved. She must have been deeper in to concentration than she realized. "If the air is toxic then we're all dead anyways" came a hauntingly familiar voice. Johanna froze. How? Why? She thought. "Bellamy?" came another. Johanna's eyes filled with tears as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Octavia!?" she chocked. The girl spun around at the sound of her voice, her green eyes lighting up as their gazes met. "Jo!?" she all but screamed. Johanna ran to her, throwing her arms around her, and ignoring the confused looks of the other kids around them. "Jo I thought they had floated you by now." Tears began streaming down Octavia's face as she embraced her friend even harder. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Johanna grinned. "Jo," Bellamy's voice came softly from behind Octavia. Johanna lifted her eyes to meet his that were filled with relief. Bellamy was the last person Johanna wanted to see right now. "I'm really glad-"

"Don't, Bellamy. Just. Don't." Was all she could say without bursting into tears. "Why are you wearing a guard's uniform?" Octavia quickly averted. Bellamy pulled his gaze away from Johanna's and gave his sister a warm smile. "I borrowed it to get onto the drop ship. Someone has to keep an eye on you." Octavia grinned and jumped into Bellamy's arms. "Where's your bracelet?" Clarke interrupted. "Do you mind?" Octavia growled as she turned her attention to Clarke. "I haven't seen my brother in a year!"

"No one has a brother" Added one of the others. "That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found in the floor!" said another. Fire lit up Octavia's eyes as she went to jump towards the crowd of people. "Octavia, Octavia no!" Bellamy said gently grabbing her arm. "Let's give them something else to remember you by." He smiled. "Like what?" Octavia snapped rolling her eyes. "Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." Octavia's scowl turned into a huge grin as Bellamy turned and opened the door. The blinding light hit Johanna's eyes causing her to wince. Starring into the darkness for so long, it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, and from the sounds everyone was making around her, it seemed she wasn't alone. Finally her vision was clear and Johanna gasped as she scanned the gorgeous scenery around her. Everything was so green and bright. Johanna sucked in the most satisfying breath of air she had ever breathed. She looked at Octavia who as Bellamy had said, was the first person in 100 years to set foot on the ground. "We're back bitches!" She screamed. At that, the others began cheering and running out of the drop ship in celebration. Johanna looked over only to see Bellamy headed right towards her, concern in his deep brown eyes. She couldn't do this right now, she wasn't ready to confront him, to tell him how much she wanted to hate him the whole time she was in that cell, the cell HE had put her in. Bellamy stopped, sensing everything she felt. He was always good about that. Taking the opportunity Johanna darted away, not sure where exactly she was headed to. "Johanna!" yelled Clarke. Johanna sighed. She had almost forgotten about her. "Johanna, hey where are you going?" Clarke asked finally catching up to her. "Away." Was all she could say. "Johanna talk to me." She said gently grabbing her wrist. "How do you know those two?" Johanna didn't want to answer her, she didn't want to talk about any of this at all actually, all she wanted to do at this point was run into those woods and never stop until she was thousands of miles away from everyone. But she knew she couldn't do that, she had a promise to keep. "That's a long story for another time Clarke, and right now we have a much larger problem."

"Which is?" Clarke asked, confused. "You see that peak over there?" She motioned towards a large mountain in the distance. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well if I recall, Jaha said we would be landing on a mountain, Mt. Whether I believe, it was supposed to have all the food and supplies we would need." Clarke looked at her puzzled. "Clarke, look down. Do we look like we're standing on a mountain to you?" Johanna said in frustration. Clarke's eyes lit up in realization. "They dropped us in the wrong area."

"Yep. And there's a huge radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal."

"We are going to have to get a group together and gather the supplies." Clarke sighed. "Let's go see if we can get some volunteers."

"You go." Johanna said, running her hands through her long black hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. "I'll see about setting up a camp. The sun won't be out very long and we still don't know what's out in that forest, so be careful and hurry back okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Clarke joked as she walked back towards the group. Johanna sighed. She didn't know the first thing about surviving on Earth, she read all about its greenery, those with healing properties and those that were highly poisonous, but never what to do about surviving. No. She thought. That was always Bellamy's favorite books. Johanna sighed once again. It was going to be hard but she knew Bellamy would know what to do, he always did, and she needed his help in order to keep these kids alive. As she began walking back towards the others she heard a small commotion coming from Clarke's direction. Great. She thought. She's already getting herself into trouble. Johanna swiftly made her way to see what Clarke had gotten herself into and saw Bellamy right in the middle of it. Of course. "Why don't you to go." He gestured towards Clarke and Wells who seemed to be siding with Clarke. "Find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change." The crowd chanted. "You're not listening!" Wells chimed in. "We all need to go!" Just as he was done speaking a boy quickly pushed him from behind. "Hear that everybody? The Chancellor of Earth." He grinned deviously. "You think that's funny?" Wells said towering over the boy. The boy, still grinning, swiftly kicked Wells' leg. As Wells lost his footing and fell to the ground, the boy tackled him sending him backwards into the dirt below. "Hey, hey!" Johanna yelled, running towards the boys who were now both scuffling on the ground. "That is enough!" Johanna grabbed the boy by his collar and slung him away from Wells. Suddenly another boy landed on his feet right beside her. Johanna, startled, looked up, wondering where he came from, and realized he must have been on top of the drop ship. "The guy has one leg. Why don't you wait until it's a fair fight." He said with a smirk. Johanna noted that he must be the one they call Spacewalker. What was his name again? She thought. Finn? "Hey Spacewalker?" Octavia chimed in. "Rescue me next." Johanna thought she might vomit. Really Octavia? She thought. She wanted to pull Octavia away and tell her to stop whatever she was trying to do, but all she could do was smile. The crowd laughed in unison and started do disperse. Johanna saw Bellamy give Octavia a what the hell look as he dragged her away most likely scolding her the way she wanted to, which made her smile even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna's ice blue eyes grew heavy as she sat in her tent feeling exhausted and sore. She and the others had been building walls around their camp site and pitching the tents all day for everyone to sleep in. The walls had been Bellamy's idea, of course. Like she had said earlier, he always knew what to do and the walls would help keep them safe from whatever lurked in those woods. It's getting dark. She thought. Clarke and the others should be back by now. Her stomach knotted at the thought of breaking her promise to Abby. "I should have gone with them, I'm so stupid!" She grumbled angrily at herself. Octavia was out there too, she remembered. Suddenly panic overwhelmed her and she jolted out of her tent, only to spot Bellamy stirring up trouble again. She stormed over to him who was giving some speech to Wells. "What the hell is going on?" she growled. Bellamy looked over at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. "Whatever the hell we want." He smirked. "Well while you're doing _whatever the hell you want, _your sister is still out there in a radiation soaked forest with god knows what else!" She spat back. Bellamy ran his hand through his pitch black, shaggy hair. "Well you're the one who thought it would be a good idea for them to go out there." He retorted. "Don't you dare blame anything on me! All I'm trying to do is keep everyone alive, something you don't seem so concerned about!" Joanna motioned towards the group of kids throwing their bracelets into the fire. Bellamy only smirked. "You're unbelievable you know that?" She said, her voice full of annoyance. "If something happens to Octavia and the others, that's on you!" Johanna spun around and stormed off towards the drop ship to check on one of the kids who had cut open his leg earlier while chopping wood. "Isn't it already?" Bellamy called from behind her. Johanna clenched her jaw. How dare he bring that up right now? Her blood was boiling but she continued on her path into the drop ship. "So can I get up now?" The boy asked as she walked through the door. "I'd have to check your stitches first but I'd have to say you should stay off of it until tomorrow, just to give it some time to heal." She said, walking to the boy who was seated on one of the makeshift hospital beds. "May I?" Johanna gestured towards his bandaged leg. "Knock yourself out." He smiled. She recognized him as one of Bellamy's lap dogs but couldn't hold it against him, he was just doing what he thought would help him survive, and it had been working so far. "What's your name?" She asked, hoping the question would take his mind off of the bandage tugging his stitches as she unraveled it. "Atom." He winced. "Sorry." She apologized. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I mean I get to spend most of my time with a pretty girl who gets to spend her time stitching a strikingly good looking guy up. So I'd say we both have it pretty good." He flashed her teasing grin. Johanna let out a laugh, something she hadn't done in quite some time. "Wow that's the first time I've seen you do that since we got here. You should do it more often." He smiled. "My aren't we confident?" She said playfully. "You're just going for it aren't you?"

"No harm in trying." He laughed. Johanna laughed with him. She had forgotten how good it felt.

Quickly Atom stopped laughing and straightened his posture as Bellamy walked through the door, who had stopped to examine the scene. "Atom," he finally spoke. "Go help Murphy finish striking the tents." He ordered. Atom being the obedient dog that he was, moved to get up and do what his master was telling him. "Atom's not going anywhere." Johanna snapped, pushing Atom back down on the table. "I just put twelve stitches in his leg."

"Atom's a big boy." Bellamy growled. "He can handle a couple stitches. Let's go Atom, there's still work to be done." Atom once again heeded Bellamy's command and began to get up, only to be pushed back down once more. "No! He's not going anywhere. Out there he might be your little soldier, but in here he's my patient and what I say goes, and I say he's not leaving this drop ship until his wound heals, and that's that." Johanna turned her back to Bellamy and returned to tending Atom's stitches. Bellamy lingered in silence, not knowing what to say, until he finally gave up and left. Johanna looked up at Atom only to see the look of sheer terror in his eyes. "He's going to kill me isn't he?" he asked. "You didn't do anything wrong Atom. Besides, you shouldn't be so afraid of him."

"That's easier said than done." He replied with a slight smile.

"What makes him so scary to you?" she asked quizzically. Atom pondered the question for a moment before answering, "The fact that he will do whatever it takes. Sometimes I'll catch a glimpse of him and all I see is the eyes of a man whose only option left is to survive."

"We all have to survive. What's so scary about that?" she asked.

"It's not just the fact that he has to survive. It's that he's a man who knows what it takes to survive, and there's not one hesitant bone in his body. And that's what's scary."

Johanna didn't know how to respond. Who had Bellamy become since she had been arrested? He definitely wasn't the Bellamy who used to be her best friend. What had happened to that Bellamy? She wondered.

Johanna finished up Atom's stitches in silence and wrapped his leg in a fresh bandage. "Well you should get some rest. I'll stay in the upper level tonight in case you need anything. Try to get some sleep." She flashed Atom a weak smile before walking away. "Thank you." Atom said catching her arm. Johanna nodded and climbed up the hatch that lead to the upper level of the drop ship.

The next morning Johanna went down to check on Atom, only to see an empty bed. He must be more afraid of Bellamy then he leads on. She thought. As she exited the drop ship, she saw Clarke walking out of the woods. Johanna raced towards them, relived to see them. As she got closer she could see Octavia limping which drew Bellamy's attention too, who had been right behind her. "What the hell happened?" He asked. Jogging passed Johanna and kneeling down next to his sister who was seated on a large log. "It's nothing I'm fine." Octavia flashed him a smile. "She's right, it's not bad, she should just stay off it for a while." Clarke added. Bellamy looked back at Johanna as if to get a second opinion. Johanna walked over and examined the bite wound around Octavia's ankle. "What the hell did this?" she asked in surprise. "A big ass snake!" Octavia said disturbingly excited. "Well it doesn't look to be deep, just make sure you keep it bandaged so it doesn't get infected." Bellamy gave her a nod. "Wait, where's the food?" Bellamy asked rising to his feet. "We never made it there and it wasn't because of Octavia's big ass snake." Finn spoke up. "Then what the hell was it?" Bellamy scowled. "Not what, who."


	3. Chapter 3

"Definitely not!" Bellamy ordered Octavia. "You are not going back out there!"

"I have to!" Octavia pleaded. "He saved my life! Now I'm going to do the same for him." Bellamy looked over at Johanna, a desperate look in his eyes, in hopes she would talk some reason into Octavia, the way she always did. "Octavia, you're hurt and it's dangerous out there. Who's to say he isn't already dead." Johanna spoke up. "He's not dead." Clarke added. "He screamed when they moved him."

"But who's to say they didn't finish him off?" Bellamy retorted. "We have to find out! Bellamy please, what if they didn't? What if he's still alive? We have to at least try!" Octavia begged. "That's a lot of what if's Octavia, and I'm just not risking you getting hurt again." Bellamy crossed his arms as if to say that's final.

"I'll go." Johanna stated. "Octavia, stay off of that leg until I get back okay?" Octavia gave Johanna a warm hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "Whoa, you're not going out there by yourself." Bellamy ordered. "She's not." Finn retorted. "We're going back out there with her." He said, gesturing to Clarke and Wells. "My point exactly. Murphy get over here." Bellamy motioned towards the boy who had gotten into the fight with Wells. The boy did as he was told and jogged up beside Bellamy, waiting for his next command. "You're coming with us." He told him. "We can take care of ourselves." Johanna glared. "We don't need you or your little lap dog's help."

"Johanna." Clarke spoke. "I kind of agree with Bellamy. I mean he has a gun, which would be a big help."

"Whatever." Johanna said clenching her jaw. "Just stay out of my way."

The group walked in silence, only speaking when it was needed. The only people seeming to enjoy their little adventure were Clarke and Finn, who seemed to be warming up to each other quite nicely, with a whisper here and a giggle there. This is murder to watch, thought Johanna.

"We've been walking for an hour now and haven't found anything, the kid is as good as dead." Murphy grumbled. "Wait." Finn motioned for everyone to stop. "look, blood, and it seems fresh. They must have gone this way." Finn pointed.

"And how do you know that is even his?" Bellamy questioned. "It could be an animal or something."

"Wait." Johanna whispered. "Do you hear that?" Johanna lifted her head towards the noise.

"Hear what?" Bellamy said, unenthusiastically. Johanna's eyes lit up in realization and darted forward, running towards whatever she was hearing. "Johanna wait!" Clarke yelled as the group ran after her, only to find her standing in front of a large tree, staring up in disbelief. "It's Jasper." Clarke gasped. "He's still alive!" Wells added. "We have to help him." Johanna stepped forward but was caught off guard as she felt her body move downward instead. Suddenly, she was dangling above a pit of spikes as Bellamy gripped her wrist tightly. "I've got you." He said as he lifted her out of the pit. Johanna sat on the ground, pondering whether or not it was normal to be this calm, maybe the fear hadn't quite taken hold. "Are you alright?" Clarke said in a panicked voice. Johanna nodded. "Murphy, help Finn get the kid down so we can get the hell out of here." Bellamy directed. Murphy nodded as he and Finn made their way up the tree. Bellamy turned his attention back to Johanna. "You okay?" Johanna stared off into the distance seemingly off someplace else. "Johan-"

"Shhh!" She hushed. "Do you hear that? There's something in that brush over there." She pointed. Bellamy walked forward, listening for what Johanna had heard. Suddenly, a black shadow darted out of the brush and in Bellamy's direction. "Watch out!" yelled Johanna as she shoved Bellamy out of the way. She could feel the hot blood pouring down her back as the creature's claws ripped through her flesh. Johanna turned her body towards the creature in hopes of protecting herself a bit more, reaching out her arms and grabbing the creature by the neck. She stared into its eyes as it bit and clawed at her chest and arms. This is it. She thought. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and the creature shrieked in pain. Taking the opportunity, Johanna reached into her pocket where she had stuck a knife earlier that day, and jabbed it into the creature's neck. Another gunshot rang out and the creature fell limp onto her chest. "Johanna! Yelled Clarke. "Johanna say something!" Bellamy said in a panic as he shoved the creature off of her. "Ouch." Was all she could get out as she caught her breath. "We have to get her back to camp and quick!" Clarke said, her voice quivering as she stared at the bloody scene. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"She's going to be okay!" Bellamy snapped as he gently lifted Johanna off the ground. "I can walk on my own!" Johanna spat. "Oh really?" Bellamy rolled his eyes as he helped her onto her feet. "Yes really. I don't need your help." Johanna took a step forward only to fall face first into the ground. "aaargh!" She yelled. Ignoring the pain she attempted to stand up once more. "I can see you're stubbornness hasn't changed a bit." Bellamy smirked as he scooped her into his arms. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!" she yelled hitting his chest. "I could tell, you were doing such a great job." Bellamy gave a sarcastic grin. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Johanna winced as the pain began to overwhelm her. Bellamy's face hardened at her question. "Why would I enjoy watching you make a stupid decision that almost got you killed?" He growled. "Oh, you're welcome!" She snapped. "Sorry for trying to save your ass!"

"My ass didn't need saving! I could have taken care of myself, now shut up and stop struggling, you're smearing your blood all over my damn jacket." Johanna wanted to slap him as hard as she could, but her eyes began growing unbearably heavy, so instead, she slumped down into Bellamy's chest and closed her eyes. "Johanna?" Bellamy said, gently shaking her. "She passed out!" Bellamy called to Clarke who was helping Finn carry Jasper. "We needed to hurry then, she's lost a lot of blood, she could go into shock." At that, Bellamy clinched Johanna tighter as he began sprinting towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

_Johanna sat on the floor beside Aurora, who was dripping with sweat. "Bellamy." She called out to the young boy at her other side. "Promise me you will take care of this child." She said pointing to her swollen stomach. "Promise me you will take care of Jo as well, like her mother asked of us. They are your responsibility now." Johanna's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to lose Aurora the way she lost her mother. Aurora began breathing heavier and grimacing in pain, although never making a sound. Time past by so quickly Johanna hardly noticed the small, pink, baby Bellamy was holding in his arms. "It's a girl." Aurora panted. "What do you want to name her?" Bellamy pondered the question before saying, "Octavia."_

"_Octavia it is. You have a sister now Bellamy. Your sister, your responsibility." Aurora turned to face Johanna. "And you Johanna. You are a part of this family now. You must promise to always look after her as well, just as Bellamy will look after the both of you." Johanna nodded, and with a sigh of relief Aurora closed her heavy eyes._

Johanna awoke with a jerk, only to be greeted by a sudden rush of pain throughout her body. "I wouldn't move if I were you." came a voice. "Yeah thanks for the heads up." She grumbled, trying to adjust herself into a position that wasn't as painful. Atom sat down in the chair next to the makeshift hospital bed. "Bellamy sent me to give you this." Atom held out a stick of roasted meat.

"No thanks." Johanna grimaced. "I think I've had my fill of that creature." Atom let out a small laugh. "You know, everyone is talking about how brave you where, going up against that thing and all." Atom said, setting down the piece of meat at her bedside. "Bellamy doesn't think so though, does he?" She gave a smirk. "Not at all." He laughed. "He says you were stupid and reckless, and could have gotten yourself killed."

"Of course he did. I'm sure he failed to mention that if it wasn't for me, he'd be the one on this table now didn't he?" She clenched her jaw.

"Actually he didn't." Bellamy's voice came from the door way. "But like he said before, he could have taken care of himself." Bellamy gave Atom a dismissive nod as he walked to her bedside. Atom gave Johanna a weak smile before doing as he was commanded and leaving the drop ship.

"You should eat." Bellamy gestured towards the meat. "I'm not hungry." Johanna tried turning away from him, but only seemed to cause herself more pain. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Bellamy sighed. "Why do you have to be such a jackass?!" She snapped. "Excuse me?" Bellamy said, taken aback. "Who exactly has been the jackass? Because I'm pretty sure it hasn't been me!"

"I risk my life to save yours and that makes me stupid, reckless and now I'm being the jackass?" Johanna yelled, her face red with anger. "Yes! It was stupid and reckless!" Bellamy raised his voice at her for the first time. "Protecting you and Octavia is supposed to be my job not yours, remember?!"

"Oh yeah, and you've done SUCH a great job so far!" Bellamy said nothing as he stared down at the floor. "Oh and was getting me almost floated part of your whole plan of protection?" She lashed out. "Just stop Johanna!" Bellamy snapped. "You know, you act like you're the only one that lost anything! If it's an apology you want then fine, I'm sorry! But she was MY mother! And I have beaten myself up over it every day. I don't need you doing it too." Tears welled in Johanna's eyes as her heart ached at the mention of Aurora. "She was the only mother I ever knew Bellamy. She was all I had." Johanna sobbed. "You have Octavia Johanna! You have ME! I know you blame me for everything that has happened, but don't you see? I've been blaming myself this whole time! I KNOW I screwed up, I just wanted my sister to have at least a taste of the life she dreamed of having! Every night, I would lie awake because I hated myself so much, that I couldn't even sleep. I had gotten my mother killed, my sister arrested, and I thought I had gotten you floated too! I thought you were dead! Just like that, I had lost the three most important people in my life." Bellamy's tone softened. "And when I saw you on that drop ship, I can't tell you how happy I was. I know you might always hate me Jo, but there hasn't been one day since that I haven't thought about my mother, you, and Octavia." Johanna could only star at Bellamy whose whole body was trembling. Suddenly a cough came from the door way, it was Clarke and Finn. How long had they been there? Johanna thought. Bellamy turned on his heels and pushed passed them, leaving Johanna speechless. "You okay?" Clarke said, cautiously taking a few steps closer. Johanna nodded, although she wasn't quite sure if she was being truthful. "Johanna? What was all that about? How..how do you know them?" Johanna knew she couldn't avoid the question again, not after that.

**Sorry my posts have been so short you guys but writing is a weird process for me and I have only thought things through certain ways. Shhh don't judge my weird brain, I can't help it lol.. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying! I'm trying to post at least once a day! So the shortness isn't too bad right? Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long for the update, I've been in Ohio visiting some family! But hopefully I can keep the updates coming now that I'm home! **** And thanks to everyone who is reading, I'm really glad you guys like it!**

Clarke sat down next to Johanna and checked her bandages. "You're lucky." Clarke smiled. "You have injuries to your back, arms, chest, and face, deep ones, but nothing that can't be treated." Johanna nodded, her mind still on what Bellamy had said to her earlier. Maybe she was being too hard on him. In all honesty, it was really her fault she was arrested. She was the one that punched that guard, not Bellamy, no she told him to run, to take Octavia and run, and he did only what she had told him. He didn't mean for any of it to happen, like he had said, he was only trying to give Octavia just a little glimpse of the life she often dreamt about, how was he to know they would do a random check? But he should have known. He should have been more careful, should have at least let her know what he was going to do. But it was over now, in the past. If none of that would have happened, then none of them would be on Earth right now, where Octavia can finally be free. "Johanna?" Clarke nudged her slightly, breaking her form her trance. "You okay?" Johanna knew she wasn't asking about her injuries. When Clarke and Finn had walked in on her and Bellamy fighting she knew they would want an explanation, but Johanna couldn't bring herself to tell them everything, and in some since felt it really wasn't her place, so instead, she only told them of how she came to know the two. How her mother was floated for stealing extra rations for her, leaving her with Aurora, Bellamy's mother, when she was only six.

"That must have been really hard." Clarke says somberly, most likely remembering her father. "And to be so young. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Clarke. It was a long time ago, and I don't even remember her. Only what Aurora told me of her." Johanna ducked her head. Saying Aurora's name was harder than she would expect. She missed her so much, she was the only mother she knew. "Why don't we let Johanna rest Clarke." Finn's voice made both girls jump. He had stood there quietly through everything Johanna had forgotten he was there. Clarke smiled sheepishly. What are those two up too? Johanna thought. "Finn's right, get some rest, I'll come check on you in the morning."

Johanna stepped into the sunlight for the first time in four days. Clarke had wanted her to stay for a few more, but Johanna knew her wounds were doing a lot better now. After all, she was a doctor's assistant. Johanna winced as she stepped off of the steep step of the drop ship. Okay, well maybe not a whole lot better, but she wouldn't tell Clarke that, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she had to spend another minute in that drop ship, hearing Jasper screaming in pain. Johanna scanned the camp. Bellamy's bossiness really came in handy. The walls they had been building just a few days ago where completed and surrounding the entire camp, with them safely locked inside. Bellamy. She thought. She hadn't seen him since their fight. Should she find him? Apologize? No. She couldn't do that, she and Bellamy both are too prideful for that. Instead she locked eyes on Atom, whose eyes lightened when his gaze caught hers. "Johanna!" He smiled jogging over to her. "Hi Atom, you're leg seems to be doing a lot better." She smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you. You seem to be doing a lot better yourself. I still can't believe you wrestled a panther!"

"Yeah well let's hope I never have to do it again. Bellamy can fight his own fights from now on." Johanna said drily, although not meaning for it to sound that way. Atom's smiled faded. "He was really worried about you, you know. He cares about you."

Johanna turned her gaze towards Bellamy's tent where he emerged with two girls, one under each arm. Johanna scoffed with disgust. "He looks so very overwhelmed with it." Atom stood speechless, obviously contemplating what to say, but Johanna didn't give him time to say anything before she turned on her heels and headed out of the camp. Johanna heard Atom call out from behind her, although she wasn't quite sure what he said, most likely something about going out by herself, but she didn't care. When Johanna was far enough out of sight of the camp, she sat down by a tree. Her body ached furiously and she was sure one of her stitches had pulled by her hurried pace. As she lifted her shirt to check, a fluorescent, blue butterfly, landed on her arm. Johanna gazed at its magnificence with wonder. She reached her other hand out, yearning to touch it, but it fluttered off deeper into the forest. Johanna followed, still caught in its trance. Finally it landed on a tree covered with green fluffy moss. As she approached, another caught her eye, and then another, and another, until the whole forest around her was lite up with thousands upon thousands of them. Johanna gasped, not remembering a time she saw something so breathtakingly beautiful. The brush beside her rustled and Atom emerged, the same wonder in his eyes, but instead his eyes were on her. Johanna stood quietly, words not coming to her as Atom drew closer, stopping just inches away from her, and without any warning, gently kissed her. Shocked, Johanna drew back. Atom just stood there, staring patiently into her eyes, and suddenly something awoke deep inside her, burning her insides. Johanna lurched forward into his arms, kissing him passionately as he gently caressed her dark hair as the light shimmered off it.

Johanna and Atom walked around collecting berries and herbs off the forest floor. She felt a little light headed but she was sure she knew why. She smiled remembering. They hadn't spoken one word since they kissed in the field of butterflies, but occasionally Atom would look up from his gathering, and give her a warm smile that made her heart flutter. She wasn't quite sure what Atom was doing to her, but she wasn't entirely sure she didn't like it. "Johanna!" Came a stern voice. Johanna rolled her eyes. Of course it would be Bellamy. Hearing his voice made her feel like passing out, more so than she already felt like doing. Johanna looked over at Atom, whose green eyes filled with panic. "Johanna there you are, where the hell.." Bellamy's eyes fell on Atom. Something filled Bellamy's eyes, although she couldn't quite tell what. "Get the hell back to camp Atom." He said too calmly. "No Bellamy, he's helping me." Johanna said in almost a whisper. She wasn't sure why she felt like a child being scolded, but she did, and it made her sick. "Oh was he?" Bellamy said clinching his jaw. "You're not even supposed to be out of the drop ship, let alone out here in the middle of the damn grounder infested forest. All it seems Atom is helping you do to me is get yourself killed. Now get back to camp. Now." Before Johanna could retort, Atom stepped forward, catching both her and Bellamy by surprise. "You're not the boss of her Bellamy, if she wants to come out here she can, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was gathering medicinal herbs for Jasper, and edible berries and nuts to keep us all from starving. If she wants to stay out here then she can, and I'll stay with her, she will be fine." Atom's voice was cool but Johanna could tell he was terrified. Bellamy smirked sarcastically. "And you are doing such a great job Atom. So I'm sure you've noticed the pool of blood that it's collecting on her boot, most likely from a pulled stitch. But if you didn't don't feel too bad, I'm sure you would have eventually noticed when she dropped dead in front of you from losing too much blood!" Johanna's hand went to her side, remembering earlier in the forest before the butterfly. Shit. She thought as she stared at her blood soaked hand. That's why she was feeling so light headed and sick, how could she have forgotten. Atom's eyes filled with remorse. "I'm..I'm sorry Johanna. I didn't know."

"Don't be upset Atom," Johanna said softly, touching his shoulder. "It's my fault. Go on back to camp, I'll come see you later." She said, giving him a small smile. But he didn't return her smile. Bellamy's eyes grew hard, his jaw clinched so hard she thought he would break it. "Go Atom." Bellamy hissed. Atom gave Johanna one last glance as he headed back. "What the hell Bellamy?" Johanna shrieked. "It's my responsibility to take care of you Johanna." Bellamy said dryly. "Jesus Bellamy I'm not six anymore! I don't need you to take care of me! I can take care of myself!"

"It looks like it! What were you thinking coming out here!"

"It's none of your business! Now just leave me alone. I can get back to camp on my own." Johanna took a step forward but Bellamy blocked her.

"Like hell." He said, and with one big swoop, scooped her into his arms and began walking back towards camp.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said furiously. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!"

"Last time you said that, you fell face first into the dirt." He smirked. "Besides you don't need to be walking, you could pull another stitch." Johanna knew he was right, but her face was still red with fury. Bellamy stepped into the drop ship and set her down on the bed. "Now stay here." He said walking out, "I'll go find Clarke."


End file.
